Statue Of Gargoyle
Statue Of Gargoyle is the Sixth episodes of Kamen Rider Magic. Plot At The Nigh Outside of The Church, One of the Wiseman's Monsters to kill The Vicar, He's name is Gargoyle. Phoenix with him and go back to Wiseman's Dark Castle. Alex ask Ben and Charlotte about He saw Gremlin and Medusa, but he tell them who was another monster last time he saw him taking with Medusa and Catzee back to Wiseman's Place. But they don't who he is?. Alex meet The Boy name is Billy, and he wants to listen musics. So Alex ask him if he likes heavy rock band he could buy him one, Billy will be very happy. Wiseman wants talk to Phoenix like to have fight with Kamen Rider Magic, Gargoyle will join him battle with Alex. Alex tells Bryan about Billy he wants to listen heavy rock band, Bryan give Alex to Billy his old CD player Alex thanks to Bryan. Alex tells Todd, put CD case in safe place when Alex have surprise for him. Charlotte tells Alex on his Magic Ring there is two monsters in the city, so Alex going to see them. Alex to meet Phoenix and Gargoyle first time, Alex is ready transform to Kamen Rider Magic and fight them. Phoenix send Ghouls to him as well, When Alex trying use his Element of Rings to attack Gargoyle, but it doesn't work. But Phoenix attack Alex and tells him to give up?. But Bryan save him from Phoenix, Phoenix was happy to see Bryan again. Phoenix and Gargoyle are going back to Wiseman, Bryan will take Alex back to Treesland. Alex ask Bryan have you met Phoenix before?. Bryan knows he is powerful general ever and he is dangerous warrior as well, Alex tell Bryan and the others he needs some fresh air. Wiseman ask Phoenix thought he's going destroy him, Phoenix saw Bryan save Alex from him. But Gargoyle was thinking about He wants capture one of Kamen Rider Magic's friend, Wiseman was like he's idea so Phoenix take him to capture Alex's friend. Alex still Remember of Phoenix tells him to give him, but Alex won't give up with him. Billy is here saw Alex is he alright?. Alex is find now, Billy ask him he wants Cd of AC/DC. Alex will give him AC/DC Cd, but Alex is so busy for him. When Billy going home Phoenix tell Gargoyle that is Alex's friend, so Gargoyle is capture Billy. Alex was very quiet put all CD'S on shelves, when his Magic Ring was beeping, Bryan tells Alex that Gargoyle got one of human captured. So Alex going to see Gargoyle and Phoenix, Phoenix tells Billy about Kamen Rider Magic. Billy won't tell him, Phoenix nearly attack Billy. But Kamen Rider Magic have arrive to save Billy, Phoenix ask Gargoyle to fight Kamen Rider Magic on his own. So Alex fighting Gargoyle and his saving Billy from Him, Kamen Rider Magic tell him go hide somewhere. Now Alex going to attack Gargoyle and now his using he's Magic Sword with Flame Power and destroy him. Wiseman wasn't very happy with Phoenix's plan and he get angry with him, but he's powers is ready. Wiseman is happy for his power is coming and now then It's his turn now. Alex got surprise For Billy and it's New Cd case and AC/DC Cd, Billy was very happy. And he tell them about Kamen Rider Magic Save Him, When Todd listen to him. He try ask Billy who is Kamen Rider Magic, Billy don't know who is Kamen Rider Magic but he is a hero. Todd was bad luck to Ask for him.